


The Fang, The Spur

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: What can cure, can kill.  And does.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	The Fang, The Spur

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "promises in the rain"

_His ribs burned ... But what was a gash or two compared to the massacre sprawled before his eyes?_

_Dead. Every last one, dead, and he'd managed not a damned thing to stem that tide._

_Not a damned thing._

_A crack of thunder like arqebuses. The sky erupted in torrents of blinding rain that soaked him in moments and still Naotoki did not move._

_And the ground puddled with the blood of the lost._

_'... I'll make every death as miserable as this.'_

_'And you'll die slowly.'_

-*-

Naaza chuckled as he worked, cinnabar poisons congealing into armoured plates.

Oh yes.

 _Very_ slowly.


End file.
